Salut Harry
by Ajariel the Bloody
Summary: Qu'arrivetil lorsqu'Harry jongle avec les femmes? Lorsque Cho et Hermione s'en rendent compte? Il n'arrive pas grandchose, car c'est de la merde, mais apparemment, ceux qui me reviewent voudraient bien que je le laisse là. Lisez à vos risques et périls, m
1. Default Chapter

Salut Harry.

Comment vas-tu? Je sais que, quand tu trouveras cette lettreça n'ira pas bien du tout pour toi. Mais tu sais déjà, alors que je m'apprête à poser un geste fatal, que tout est de ta faute. Tu mérites ce qui arrive. Je n'arrive pas à décider si je suis encore frustrée, ou seulement trop triste. Peutêtre que je t'en veux encore et que c'est ma vengeance. Peutêtre que je rirai de ta tristesse, en haut, dans les nuages. Mais peutêtre que je t'aime encore et que je veux t'éviter un choix difficile. Peutêtre que je suis trop lâche pour rester et voir ce que tu me faisais. Peutêtre que ma destinée était de devenir un ange. Peutêtre que sans toi, ce serait tout de même arrivé. Mais je suis convaincue que tu y es pour quelque chose. Si tu veux savoir, je pense que j'espère même que tu te sentiras coupable. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je ne fais pas la part des choses. Enfin, plus maintenant. Lorsque tu liras ces mots, il sera trop tard. Je sais qu'il est trop tard en les écrivant.

Ça fait un bout de temps que ma résolution est prise, si tu veux savoir. Là je vois ton visage étonné. Tu n'es même pas beau. Ce sont tes yeux verts et pétillants qui m'attiraient. Ta personnalité était également spéciale. J'aimais ça de toi. Elle aussi, apparemment. Dommage. Tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle. Tu es un menteur. Tu le sais parfaitement. C'est à cause de toi, tout ça. De toi et du castor. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de raconter, c'est ton histoire. C'est tout tordu. Mais tu vois, là, je ne pleure plus. Je n'ai jamais été du genre mélodramatique.

J'étais ta copine. Quel beau couple nous formions! Ou donnions-nous l'image de former, n'est-ce pas, Harry. Un de nous deux n'a pas été honnête. Je t'avais tout donné ce que j'avais. Mon âme, mon amour. Merde, qu'est-ce que je faisais à Serdaigle pendant sept ans si je n'ai pas un tout petit bout de cerveau pour voir ce qui s'est joué toutes ces années sous mes yeux. Bien voilà. Je savais moi aussi où était la Salle sur Demande, la nuit où tu l'y as amenée. Tu ne m'as pas vue. Tu avais dû oublier que tu m'y avais donné rendez-vous. Est-ce que j'aurai le courage de poursuivreÇa y est. Je ravale mon amertume et je continue.

Tu vois, je me demandais ce qui se passait quand tu es entré, la portant dans tes bras. Je n'ai pas osé faire du bruit et je me suis cachée. Vous vous êtes lovés sur le fauteuil et vous avez parlé. Parlé que ça faisait trois ans de passion torride. J'étais stupide, je pensais que tu parlais de moi, moi et toi. Ça m'a surpris, notre histoire ne durait que de puis un an… puisça m'a frappée, lorsque vous vous êtes collés l'un contre l'autre en vous embrassant à pleine bouche, que tu parlais d'Hermione Granger et de toi. Puis vous vous êtes déshabillés et vous avez fait l'amour. Comme ça, sous mes yeux. La voix tremblante, frémissante, le souffle rauque, essoufflé, tu lui as dit«Hermione, je n'aime que toi au monde, ne l'oublie pas. Les autres, on les oublie. La Chinoise aussi, rien ne compte, si ce n'est que toi…» Vous vous êtes séparés et le castor s'est rhabillé. Les yeux brillants, elle t'a souhaité bonne nuit et est montée dans ton dortoir. Toi, tu es resté, histoire de te détendre. Finalement, tu as remis ton linge et es remonté aussi.

J'ai pleuré. Ce sont tes paroles, elles seules, qui m'ont fait mal. Piqué jusqu'à la chair. Dans tout mon être.

Cette nuit, je reste à la Salle sur Demande. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Demain vous reviendrez. Tu auras ta leçon. Enfin, peutêtre pas, car il n'y a que ce castor pour toi. Comme c'est pratique, cette salle! On y trouve tout ce dont on a besoin. Tu as vu la belle corde que j'ai trouvée? Elle m'a l'air solide! Tiens, il y a aussi du papier parchemin, une plume et de l'encre verte! Je t'écris une belle lettre avec tout ça.

Tu vois, Harry, pour un Attrapeurça ne tourne pas très vite dans ta tête. La Chinoise, elle, elle réagit. Encore une fois, tu arrives trop tard. Ça t'arrivait souvent, les derniers temps. Mais ce n'est plus grave, car j'y remédie à l'instant. Je suis vachement stupide d'avoir gobé l'histoire de ce Don Juan. Ahça n'importe plus, dis-toi, c'est bientôt la fin. De mes problèmes, en tous cas. Pour toi, je ne sais pas. Et je t'avoue que je m'en fous! La corde dont je te parlais, j'essaye de l'attacher. Moi, les nœudsça n'a jamais été mon fort. Je réussis tout de même à faire un nœud coulant. Je l'attache à une poutre et me passe la corde autour du cou. Je t'écris debout sur une chaise, maintenant. Il est trop tard, Harry Potter. Le survivant ne peut plus rien faire. Je ris de toi, maintenant, comme tu t'es moqué de moi. Je t'ai aimé, mais je ne t'aime plus. Il est trop tard, Harry Potter, comprends-tu, trop tard. Tu n'as pas su agir quand il était encore temps. Maintenant, tu le sais, il est trop tard, et c'est de TA faute.

Cho Chang

Le lendemain soir, en entrant dans la Salle sur demande, avec sa maîtresse, Harry Potter fut surpris de trouver Cho Chang, sa petite amie, pendue au plafond. Une détermination paisible et une satisfaction farouche emplissaient le visage de la suicidée. Sur le divanà droite de la chaise d'où elle avait vraisemblablement sauté, avait atterri une lettre. Hermione Granger cria et dût s'appuyer sur le sofa. Placidement, Harry Potter prit la lettre et la lut. Son regard alla du cadavre de Cho Chang à la lettre. Il s'effondra, pleurant. Plus rien ne serait pareil à présent. Les mots pesaient dans l'esprit de Harry Potter. Il était trop tard. Il était trop tard.

Je vous tire la langue. Je viens de vous faire lire un texte nul, et vous ne vous doutiez de rien. Ah! Je suis vraiment quelqu'un qui sait garder le suspense (s'il y en a) jusqu'à la fin! Répondez: qui savait que ça serait aussi nul? Personne, en? Je suis décidément une personne géniale, non?

**Bon, bon, bon. Je sais, je sais, c'est vraiment la pire nullité à être sortie de mon crayon. (Pourquoi je l'ai tapée à l'ordi, moi aussi je me le demande, puisque j'ai conscience que le seul qualificatif est «nul»…) C'est mélodramatique, c'est mauvais, mais le mal est fait, bwahaha. En fait, c'était ça ou l' étude pour mon examen de biologie. C'est dommage pour tous que j'aie choisi d'écrire, surtout que cet examen valait pour genre 40 de l'étape. 40. Ha! C'est bien moiça. Ça m'apprendra. J'ai passé sur le cul. D'habitude c'est meilleur. Ne désespérez pas.**

**Sérieusement (oui, ce mot est bien venu de moi), je me demande vraiment pourquoi je le mets sur Fan Fiction. Je l'aime vraiment pas. Mais je l'ai fait lire à deux-trois personnes de type mélodramatique et sentimental qui m'ont dit de le publier. Ah, quel malheur que je sois aussi influençable… Alors, je vous promets de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais, tenter ma chance dans une romance sadique avec tous les personnages que j'aime le moins (Harry, Cho… je les déteste…) Alors, voilà. **

P.S. Si vous vous demandez qui sont les personnes qui m'ont dit de publier cette merde (que je vais sûrement deleter, si elle ne me rapporte pas immédiatement gloire et richesses…) ce sont Blackrules (textes en Anglais seulement, bien qu'elle devrait les traduire) et mysSymel (textes seulement en Français… et elle ne les traduira probablement pas…), alors c'est auprès d'elles que vous devrez aller chialer, si, tout comme moi, vous n'aimez pas ça. Bon, ben, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, alors je vous laisse pleurer de désespoir. Bientôt du nouveau, et ce sera bien meilleur!

-Ajariel the Bloody- Préparez-vous à la domination des pommes…


	2. La vie continue

**La vie continue**

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les circonstances de sa mort. Quel idiot il était! Elle avait eu bien raison. Tout avait été de sa faute. Il aurait dû y penser. L'imbécile! Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pensé à rien. Il avait beau se traiter de tous les noms, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Seulement qu'en pensant ces quatre petits mots, il avait senti leur poids, plus lourds que le béton, tomber au milieu de son ventre. Il dût s'agripper à deux mains sur la balustrade pour éviter de tomber lui aussi, tant ces lourdes paroles le déstabilisaient.

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi aux gestes qu'il commettait. Pas plus maintenant qu'auparavant. C'est pourquoi il était là.

Il l'avait aimée, certes, mais de son côté, il n'y avait jamais eu de passion, seulement qu'un fort attachement. Lorsque cette lueur s'était éteinte, il était aller chercher son réconfort dans les bras d'une autre. Il l'avait trouvé. Pour un temps. Lorsque disparaîtrait cet intérêt, il irait assouvir sa soif de plaisir dans les bras d'une autre. Puis d'une autre, encore. Il jonglait avec les femmes, il le savait, bien qu'il n'eût jamais osé formuler cette pensée clairement.

C'était vrai, pourtant. Il avait trompé une autre fille lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Cho. Puis, c'était Cho qu'il avait trompée. Avec il ne savait trop combien d'autres filles. Avant, il avait aimé Hermione, d'un désir éphémère, comme toutes les autres. Il pouvait bien leur raconter toutes les fadaises qu'il voulait, il les avait toutes à ses pieds.

Maintenant, il se détestait pour cette raison. Il se rappelait la lettre de Cho dans ses moindres détails. S'il n'avait pas dit ces imbécillités à Hermione, peut-être Cho serait-elle encore vivante, peut-être même auraient-ils tous pu continuer à vivre leur mensonge.

Après le suicide de Cho, Hermione, qui ne savait rien de leur liaison, n'avait pu continuer ainsi, à vivre dans les faussetés d'Harry. Elle aussi s'était suicidée. Harry savait très bien qu'il aurait pu, n'importe quand, rejoindre son autre maîtresse, sans que jamais sa vie n'en soit changée. Cependant, il n'avait plus voulu. Il avait causé la mort, le suicide de deux de ses amantes, il se doutait bien qu'il venait d'être pris à son petit jeu.

Son petit jeu de dominos. Les pièces étaient déjà toutes alignées, il avait déjà donné la poussée. Une à une, les pièces tombaient, en faisaient tomber d'autres, et une à une elles tomberaient, jusqu'à ce que tombe la dernière. Et Harry était cette pièce, la pièce maîtresse du jeu. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'attendre que la pièce devant lui, le dernier mensonge avant le gouffre, le précipite dans l'abîme.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un mensonge l'engloutisse. Il pouvait y mettre fin lui-même. Il avait créé le mensonge qui le menait à sa perte. Ne restait plus qu'à quitter le navire avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage. On dit que les rats quittent le navire lorsqu'ils sentent qu'il va couler. Harry était peut-être un rat.

Un rire sans joie ne parvint pas à franchir sa gorge, y restait coincé comme un boulet de canon.

Sa perception tactile le retrouva, il sentait ses membres, il sentait la balustrade à laquelle il s'agrippait. Il sentait sa poigne, ses jointures blanches à force de serrer le garde-fou.

La tour d'astronomie offrait une vue imprenable, le soir, sur le ciel, et le jour, sur les parcs. À cette heure où d'un instant à l'autre allait poindre l'aube, on ne pouvait rien voir du sol. Dans le firmament étoilé, le grand chasseur Orion le fixait d'un œil brillant.

Mais Harry n'avait cure de l'étoffe céleste, ni de rien d'autre, d'ailleurs. De son pas leste, il enjamba la barrière, bandant ses triceps par-derrière, de façon à ce qu'il soit face au vide angoissant, mais qu'il puisse se retenir avec le garde-fou. Angoissant, le vide l'était peut-être, mais libérateur, aussi.

C'est avec l'ultime et douce pensée que tout était fini qu'Harry Potter se laissa tomber dans le vide accueillant. Une légère brise s'emporta dans ses robes, devenant bourrasque sifflante, faisant glisser dans l'air humide le corps de celui que l'on qualifiait à tort de sauveur.

**.NIF**

**Puisque je ne commettrai pas la stupidité de continuer une histoire minable qui s'achève dans la mort des trois seuls personnages impliqués, et ainsi les ressusciter, ce qui ne dénoterait aucun respect ni pour la cohérence textuelle, ni pour moi-même, vous devriez logiquement conclure que c'est la fin de ce petit mélodrame, de cet épisode psychotique de mon cerveau (qui maintenant crie grâce!), et qu'il n'y en aura plus d'autres. Par "autres", j'entends des suites de cette histoire débile sans queue ni tête, et d'autres mélodrames. **

**Voici venu le touchant moment de mon discours sur ma cote de popularité (ou publicité et marketing). Le mélodrame et la romance sont des genres que j'honnis dans le monde étrange qu'est la _fan fiction_. Malheureusement, c'est aussi la preuve que je suis contraire à toute forme de majorité dans cette société, puisque c'est le genre le plus populaire. Je vous pose donc mon dilemme: dois-je renier au bon goût, à mes principes, mon talent (certains, d'ici, je le vois, préparent leurs projectiles: tomates, œufs, etc) et ma santé mentale dans le non moins honorable but d'avoir des _reviews_, ou dois-je persister (et signer), quitte à ce que jamais l'on ne retrouve, sous des tonnes de poussière, mon œuvre entière (bon, c'est plutôt discutable, je l'admets, mon _œuvre_…)? Si quelqu'un a une solution qui se tient debout (seule, il va sans dire) un tant soit peu, qu'il me la donne, et gentiment je ne lui donnerai rien. **

**Si vous ne saviez pas encore que tout ceci n'était pas important à l'histoire que vous venez de lire, sachez-le maintenant. La stupidité court, très vite, même. De plus, elle est malheureusement contagieuse.**

**Bloody yours,**

**-Ajariel the Bloody- (Fuck you all, I killed Santa Claus)**


End file.
